First Time
by Speedster at Heart
Summary: 12 year-old Dick Grayson meets Barbara Gordon the first time, before she even became Batgirl. What was he thinking back then... Please R&R!


**For the First Time**

**By TickleTub**

12 year old Dick Grayson walked down the corridors of the police station, following the commissioner.

"Welcome to the GCPD, Mr. Grayson. Bruce has told me all about you. I hear that you're a wonder when it comes to crime." said the commissioner.

"Yeah, I guess." mumbled Dick.

_I don't see why I have to be here. Yeah sure, I like fighting crime, but not the boring way. I mean, honestly, I'd rather wash the Batmobile. Bruce just locked me up here so he could just hang out in the Batcave. _

The commissioner's phone rang as he picked it up.

"Hello, Gotham City police department, Gordon speaking…yes…I'll be right there…yes…okay…"

He hung up and faced the young boy.

"I'm sorry Dick, there's an emergency down town and I have to go. But don't worry, my daughter, Barbara happens to be here and she'll be looking after you."

_Great. A babysitter. Like I don't get enough from Alfred already. I bet it's just some blonde haired, fashionista teenager who can't keep away from her phone and nail polish._

Gordon lead him into his office, where a girl was on her computer doing her homework. Dick couldn't see what she looked like, because the chair only revealed the top of her head and she had her back to him.

"Barbara, I'd like you to meet Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward. I'm going to handle an emergency down town, so I want you to take good care of him, okay?"

The chair swivelled around, to reveal his daughter's appearance. Dick thought he couldn't breathe for 10 seconds. Her red hair was tied up so perfectly, and those green eyes were so pure. The best thing was, her smile felt like melted butter on a cold winter night.

"Okay, pop. Good luck." she said.

Her voice echoed in his head, making him gaze at her unknowingly. The fifteen year old raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Um, are you alright…Dick?"

He shook his head to wake himself up from the daydream.

"U-uh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Take a seat next to me." she replied.

He hopped on a chair next to hers, which made him look taller than her when she sat. he took a look at the screen, and saw that she was working on something.

"Sooo, what are you working on?" he asked.

"Homework…and it's very draining. Hey, you want to play a game?" she asked.

"I don't know I--"

"I have Bloodbath Two that we can play in the lounge."

"Count me in!"

The two bolted into the police lounge, which was completely empty and began playing the videogame. They laughed and growled as they bet each other in every round. Dick was surprised that a girl like her would be so good at videogames. Finally, in the last round, she bet him by 46 kills.

"Ha! Girl power yeah!" she shouted with victory.

"Pffft beginner's luck!" he muttered.

She ruffled his hair and grinned as him with her while pearly teeth.

"Aw, don't be such a sore loser!"

He gave her a cheesy smile and punched her playfully.

"Gosh, video gaming has made me hungry. You want a snack?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

Barbara went to the kitchen to get some food while Dick stayed and looked around the police lounge.

"She's so cool, not like the other girls, of course. The girls at school are so girly, and weird. Barbara's so…different. She dresses like no one cares about what she looks like and she looks pretty without any makeup…wait did I just say that out loud? I hope she didn't--"

Suddenly, there was a blackout, as he heard a banging noise on the wall.

"Intruders!" he gasped.

Then, he heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"BABS!"

He ran towards the next room, to see Black Mask cupping her mouth, and Number One behind him with a laser gun.

"Ah, two little kids in a police station. How cute. Too bad there's nobody here to save you. My decoy has the whole Gotham Police department down town, so I could destroy this place once and for all, and free all the criminals here!" he exclaimed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Dick.

"Number One, take care of the other one." said Black Mask.

Number One aimed the gun at him, ready to fire. But Dick was too fast, and somersaulted in the air and kicked it out of his hands. Then, he punched him in the stomach and knocked him out.

"I'm warning you! Let Barbara go, or else!" he shouted.

"Or else what? Your girlfriend's gonna dump you for this?"

Suddenly, Barbara bit his finger, making him let go on her in pain. She grabbed his arm and brought it behind his back. Then she kicked him forward, sending him to the ground.

"The only one being dumped tonight, is you." she said.

Dick's eyes widened with surprise. How'd she do that?

"Level 12 gymnastics and master at judo." she replied.

_She wouldn't be too bad as a crime fighter. That way, we could hang out more…_

The lights came back on, as the commissioner came barging in with the rest of the police.

"Barbara! Dick! Are you alright?" he panted.

"Yeah, pop. You could say that we took care of everything." she replied.

Jim Gordon looked down at the two villains on the floor, unconscious.

"You should've seen her, comish! She was like a ninja!" Dick squeaked.

"I see you've had a great time, Mr Grayson. But, I'd better take you home. Bruce might get worried."

"But, I'll be back, right?" he asked willingly.

"Whenever you're welcome." replied Gordon.

Barbara gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him go bright red and smile ear to ear.

"Thanks, Dick. I had a great time with you today. Come back soon." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be here before you know it!"


End file.
